Northern Downpour
by LilacDusts
Summary: What happens when you mix your OTP with your favorite band? A Percabeth Fanfic to "Northern Downpour" so with that said this song is Panic! at the Disco's and you all know Rick Riordan wrote the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus Series so don't be thinking I am that ingenious ;) With that said enjoy! Also please review!


**What happens when you mix your OTP with your favorite band? A Percabeth Fanfic to "Northern Downpour" so with that said this song is Panic! at the Disco's and you all know Rick Riordan wrote the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus Series so don't be thinking I am that ingenious ;) With that said enjoy! Also please review! **

Annabeth's eyes flittered shut as she rested her head on the trunk of Thalia's Pine, she checked her watch, 4:30am glowed in the crisp early air. She directed her attention to the rise and fall of the guard-dragons chest wishing she could sleep too. Yet, the thoughts she was attempting to suppress took over her mind.

_If all our life is but a dream_

_Fantastic posing greed_

_Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea_

_For diamonds do appear to be_

_Just like broken glass to me_

She couldn't help but _remember_, every memory rushing in and crashing against the rocks, the spray of her tears. She couldn't contain them any longer which angered her, she shouldn't be crying, she should be doing her chores, solving problems, preparing for the oncoming battles ahead, any number of things but this.

_Why had this happened to her? Hadn't enough misfortune befallen on her? She didn't deserve this did she?_ So many questions pulsed through her brain consuming her. She slipped in and out of flashbacks, Annabeth wished for them wistfully, almost greedily, preferring them over reality.

She jarred her vision back to the present she can't live this way she had to keep going, she wished for the sunlight to come strengthen her to get to the next day and keep her from sulking, she was Annabeth Chase, the strategic unstoppable daughter of Athena. These memories seemed so great as she relived them but they were just painful reminders.

_And then she said she can't believe_

_Genius only comes along_

_In storms of fabled foreign tongues_

_Tripping eyes, and flooded lungs_

_Northern downpour sends its love_

Annabeth originally viewed Percy Jackson as a headstrong idiot, but now learned to admire his traits, finding them endearing and inspirable.

As she remembered her Seaweed Brain nothing could stop the flow of her salty tears.

_Sugarcane in the easy morning_

_Weathervanes my one and lonely_

The watercolored sky enlightened by the sun breaking through the sky brought light to the tear streaked face of the broken girl.

Percy leaned his head against the huge oak tree; leaves were starting to change into the fiery colors of autumn. The moon glinted the sparkling sea with its pale light off in the distance, but his memories were the opposite of the bright waters, still frustratingly dim.

_The ink is running toward the page_

_It's chasin' off the days_

_Look back at both feet_

_And that winding knee_

_I missed your skin when you were east_

_You clicked your heels and wished for me_

When you lose something as dear as your memories you start to find what you really value and things in society that you may have brushed off before but now irk you. Everything was so fuzzy and blurry, the water-tainted photo of his life. They say hindsight is 20/20 but currently the only thing he is sure of his the present. When he tries to look back he ends up staring at his reflection, and all he knows about his future is it holds pain and misery. Not that he would ever admit it out loud, but Percy was terrified.

"If only I could remember…" Percy whispers to himself.

Yet, often when you are alone you think of the worst possibilities, _what if I was a criminal? What horrible thing did I do to deserve this? Does anyone from my past care that I am gone? _

Percy would shake the thoughts out of his head but they kept creeping back. So instead he channeled his focus to his one clear memory, _her. _

The blond curls he vaguely remembers a thought of them resembling a princess', the startling stormy gray eyes, and lastly her name _Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth,_ he kept repeating her name in his head fearing this memory will fade too.

Since he remembered her, the ache of amnesia stung harder because if he remembered her she must be extremely important to him. Percy wondered if she was desperately trying to find him and suddenly felt a pang of guilt that he wasn't searching but then again _where would he have looked?_

_Through playful lips made of yarn_

_That fragile Capricorn_

_Unraveled words like moths upon old scarves_

_I know the world's a broken bone_

_But melt your headaches, call it home_

Percy felt a memory; it was so near he could almost reach it but a wall emerged out of nowhere and blocked it. It was something about Annabeth. A faint smile appeared on his face as he jerked upright he could _almost_ remember.

The term was dancing on the tip of his tongue, yet he feared it would unravel away too fast for him to re catch it. He kept pushing determined not to let it leave him. _Annabeth _she was hardworking, caring, and headstrong, and smart.

"Smart," Percy muttered to himself, "SMART!" The realization hit him and he chuckled lightly, the wall and ache of the memory being so close but not close enough evaporated, _he remembered_.

Slumping back against the rough tree he shut his eyes remembering as the comforting, yet rare warmth of surety spread across his body, _Wise Girl._

_Hey Moon please forget to fall down_

_Hey Moon don't you go down_

Percy wished the night to remain longer. He wanted to relish the few reveries that remained after his amnesia and when morning comes he would have to face a day of tribulations.

_Sugarcane (hey moon) in (hey moon)_

_The easy (hey moon) mornin'_

_Weathervanes (hey moon) my (hey moon)_

_One (hey moon) and lonely_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down_

_Hey moon, don't you go down_

_You are at the top of my lungs_

_Drawn to the ones who never yawn_

Neither of the two slept a wink that night due to the unforgiving emptiness of sorrow. Maybe, just maybe if they turned to look on the other side of their tree they would find what they wished for most.


End file.
